


Та самая история, в которой Мерлин плох в постели, а Артур безнадежно влюблен

by TaiD



Category: Merlin (BBC)
Genre: Bad Sex, M/M, Virgin!Merlin, Юмор, первый раз, флафф
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-04-25
Updated: 2010-04-25
Packaged: 2017-10-09 03:30:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/82545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TaiD/pseuds/TaiD
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Бета: Algine</p><p>Разрешение на перевод: получено</p><p>Примечание: Перевод сделан для Arthur's Team на Артур/Мерлин ОТП-фест «Две стороны одной медали»</p>
    </blockquote>





	Та самая история, в которой Мерлин плох в постели, а Артур безнадежно влюблен

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The One Where Merlin Is Terrible At Sex And Arthur Is Hopelessly In Love](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6567) by [Angelike](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angelike/pseuds/Angelike). 



> Бета: Algine
> 
> Разрешение на перевод: получено
> 
> Примечание: Перевод сделан для Arthur's Team на Артур/Мерлин ОТП-фест «Две стороны одной медали»

 

В постели Мерлин оказался просто ужасен.

Вероятно, Артуру следовало это заподозрить, когда Мерлин засмущался при их первом поцелуе. Он вытягивал губы трубочкой и, в совершенно нелепой манере, плотно сжимал их, до тех пор, пока Артур не убедил его приоткрыть рот. Мерлин сделал это с выражением такого сомнения на лице, будто мысль о языке Артура в его рту была самой неприятной на свете.

Но все-таки он уступил. Потому что это Артур. Потому что Артур его попросил.

Не самая лестная реакция.

Последовавшая затем неуклюжая возня включала в программу обильные слюни, подавившегося собственным языком Мерлина и весьма умеренного качества обжимания - слишком судорожных, чтобы вдохновить на что-либо приятное. Завершилось все позорным провалом: Мерлин рухнул на пол, задыхаясь и ловя ртом воздух, а Артур остался стоять и сожалеть, что его слабоумный слуга оказался еще большим идиотом, чем он предполагал.

Кто еще мог умудриться забыть дышать?

В общем и целом это было даже смешно, если бы Артур не чувствовал себя таким подавленным.

Этот поцелуй должен был показать: Мерлин доставляет больше проблем, чем удовольствия. Вместо этого желание только усилилось.

«Деревенские парни, наверное, делают это по-своему», – утешал себя Артур. У него и до того было несколько любовников, которые не любили целоваться – слишком личное, говорили они, слишком смущающее. Но они были достаточно изобретательны в постели, поэтому Артур не слишком печалился об остальном. Не желая знаться с его языком, они не отказывались уделять пристальное внимание другим частям тела. Возможно, Мерлин из таких ребят.

Возможно, однажды и рак на горе свистнет.

Он должен был догадаться, что где Мерлин, там и проблемы.

Потребовалась целая неделя, чтобы в должной мере успокоить Мерлина и затащить его в постель. Легкое поддразнивание тут, немного собственных унижений там (которые не были правдой, конечно – как и положено любому принцу, Артур был богом секса, и если, скажем, какой-то тупой недоносок смел утверждать обратное, то это был точно ошибающийся лживый лжец), и Мерлин стал податливым и покорным в его руках, как блудница, и в сотни раз желанней любой из них.

Артур сгорал от страсти. Мерлин вроде бы даже не возражал. Казалось бы, можно трубить победу – но тут все пошло невероятно, ужасно неправильно.

Во-первых, Мерлин, изумлено охнув, кончил в тот момент, когда Артур сполз вниз и залез к нему штаны, чтобы приласкать. Лицо Артура находилось в интересной близости от паха Мерлина, так что он оказался в совершено недостойном положении и с лицом, забрызганным липкими каплями спермы. И если бы Мерлин не выглядел таким ошарашенным и паникующим – у него даже губы тряслись, будто он готов разрыдаться, – то Артур, конечно, разозлился бы. А вместо этого он почему-то вытирал с себя сперму, как будто это в порядке вещей, да и вообще с ним такое каждый день случается – «Но ты мог бы и предупредить меня, что готов кончить» – и небрежно отдавал какие-то незначительные указания, пока бледность Мерлина не перешла из ужасно-белой в обычную снежно-бледную.

Затем Артур из некоторых соображений решил: было бы неплохо, чтобы пухлые губы Мерлина обхватили его член. Это могло бы хоть как-то искупить его мучения. К несчастью, он отказывался замечать, что в этом деле Мерлин гораздо более неопытен, чем хотелось бы.

Мерлин задел его зубами. Сильно.

Последовали довольно громкие вопли и проклятья, а затем заботливое прикладывание льда, обернутого в шейный платок (Артур подчеркнуто отказался выяснять, откуда взялся лед). После этого принц успокоился настолько, что признал: если он хочет хоть каких-то плотских удовольствий этой ночью, то неплохо бы придерживаться основ, а любовные игры временно отложить. Хотя бы до тех пор, пока у него будут и время, и терпение для неторопливой демонстрации и обучения Мерлина – шаг за шагом, и в терминах, которые поймет даже самый безнадежный ученик в истории человечества.

Мерлин так мучался раскаянием, что Артуру даже не пришлось использовать серьезные аргументы, чтобы поставить его в коленно-локтевую позу. Тот только прикусил губу и повиновался, предоставив свою гладкую задницу для использования. У Артура потекли слюнки, а член напрягся в предвкушении. Проклятье, Мерлин был таким красивым!

Он также был ужасно тугим. Слишком тугим.

Это Артур с тревогой понял, когда уже наполовину вошел в горячую плоть, скрежеща зубами в попытке удержаться и не обрушиться на Мерлина со звериной страстью. Он обхватил его член рукой, чтобы этим небольшим жестом внимания отвлечь Мерлина от жуткостей, которые с ним вытворялись в другом месте, но… Мерлин не был возбужден.

Тычась в его шею и вылизывая щеку, Артур почувствовал соль. Слезы. Мерлин дрожал не от удовольствия, а от боли.

– Нет, нет, все в порядке! – настаивал он, когда Артур вышел из него, полный раскаяния за то, что причинил боль. – Я хочу сделать это для тебя.

Это убило Артура. Как Мерлин мог думать, что он ищет удовольствия в чьих-либо мучениях? Особенно Мерлина. Он никогда не хотел причинить Мерлину боль.

Артур был готов сдаться. Он был принцем и рыцарем Камелота. Он знал, как совершить тактическое отступление, если возникнет необходимость. Немного времени, чтобы перегруппироваться, несколько новых стратегий ведения боя – и он вернул бы все преимущества в мгновенье ока, снова готовый покорить все непредвиденные преграды (и Мерлина) своей заботой и силой страсти.

Но Мерлин выглядел таким несчастным…

Остался последний маневр: Артур предложил свой тыл для атаки.

Активный Мерлин оказался ничем не лучше пассивного. Он повсюду разлил масло, вошел в Артура без предупреждения и без какого-либо изящества, совершенно случайно нашел внутри чувствительную точку, свалился на него, когда кончил, и заснул быстрее, чем принц успел достичь оргазма.

Кто угодно согласился бы, что Мерлин худший любовник, из всех когда-либо бывших у Артура. Но это не означало, что Артуру понравилось проснуться на следующее утро и обнаружить место, где должен был лежать Мерлин, пустым, а самого Мерлина воюющим со штанами на другой стороне комнаты.

– Мерлин, – произнес Артур хриплым ото сна голосом. Он прокашлялся: – Ты куда собрался?

Мерлин повернулся к нему с напряженным выражением на лице. Он был значительно больше похож на затраханного, чем на хорошо потрахавшегося. Бледный, трясущийся, беззащитный – он выглядел так, будто вот-вот рухнет без чувств.

– Я только… я думал…

– Что ты думал? – рявкнул Артур, удивляясь резкости своего голоса. Он вовсе не так представлял себе это утро. Но, с другой стороны, не сбылось ничего, что он планировал до этого. С чего бы утру быть исключением?.. – Мне кажется, будто ты собирался сбежать от меня, пока я сплю? Это так?..

Мерлин пристыженно покраснел и отвел глаза. Артур стиснул зубы.

– Я просто…

– Ты просто что?!

– …не хотел дожидаться, пока ты выставишь меня вон, - признался Мерлин тихо – и честно.

Как будто под дых ударил.

\- ЧТО?!

Разве у Мерлина были основания думать, что он на такое способен?.. Не считая внушительного списка побед принца. И правда – у Артура было немало любовников прежде, но после появления Мерлина им всем была дана отставка… Ладно, возможно при этом Артур был с ними немного черствым. Но Мерлин же совсем другое дело! Только сам Мерлин об этом не знал, так? Артур проявлял заинтересованность, но никогда и речи не заходило о чувствах, которые он испытывал сейчас.

– О… – Артур чувствовал себя негодяем. Вот же проклятье, еще слишком рано для такого. - Я не собираюсь тебя выставлять, – он вздохнул. – Просто вернись в кровать.

Мерлин смотрел на него, насупившись.

– Нет, – сказал он и потянулся за рубашкой, небрежно висевшей на кресле.

Артур моргнул.

– Нет?.. – переспросил он беззвучно.

– Слушай, – сказал Мерлин, глядя на него сквозь темные ресницы, – я понимаю, что по каким-то причинам ты посчитал меня привлекательным. Возможно, я несколько отличаюсь от твоих обычных многоопытных любовников и ты захотел разнообразия. Возможно, ты знаешь – твой отец будет в ярости, если узнает об этом, и ты хочешь ему насолить. Или, может быть, мы проводим слишком много времени вместе и ты захотел узнать, каково это – быть с тем, кто действительно о тебе заботится. Какой бы ни была причина, я не могу… я не могу быть тем, кто тебе нужен. Я не тот парень.

Сердце Артура забилось с бешеной скоростью. «Ты тот парень, – хотел он сказать, – ты точно тот парень. Тот, которого я искал с тех пор, как себя помню». И еще он хотел сказать: «Я тоже могу быть тем, кто тебе нужен».

Но слова не шли с языка.

– Я думал, может, я смогу, но когда я проснулся рядом с тобой… я просто…

Тихий всхлип.

Все в Артуре кричало, требуя немедленно подойти и утешить. Как он мог быть таким слепым?

– Я хочу слишком многого, Артур. Понимаешь? Было бы так легко в тебя влюбиться, но думаю, вчерашний вечер показал, что я никогда не смогу доставить тебе удовольствие…

– Влюбиться… – эхом повторил Артур, откидывая простыни, и пошел в наступление. Он не обращал внимания на свою наготу и холодный утренний воздух, от которого все тело покрылось мурашками. – Пожалуйста, я хочу, чтобы ты в меня влюбился.

Мерлин отпрянул назад.

– Я был дураком, прости.

Мерлин наткнулся на стол и остановился. Артур подошел вплотную и уперся ладонями в стол по обе стороны от таращившегося на него Мерлина, перекрывая тому пути к побегу. Он не даст Мерлину сбежать. Это даже не обсуждается. Глядя Мерлину в глаза, он признался:

– Я полюбил тебя давным-давно. Мне понадобилось много времени, чтобы осознать это, и еще больше – чтобы понять, что я мог бы… получить тебя. И мне надо было с самого начала сказать, что я к тебе чувствую, но… ладно, Моргана не ошибалась насчет мужчин из рода Пендрагонов. Мы не умеем говорить о чувствах.

– Артур, – прошептал Мерлин, его губы дрожали.

– Всю мою жизнь, – вздохнул Артур, – мне говорили, что чувства – это слабость, которую правитель не может себе позволить. И я этому верил, потому что видел перед собой пример отца. Видел, что любовь с ним сделала!

Артур наклонился к нему и спрятал лицо в изгибе его шеи, вдыхая знакомый запах. Мерлин неуверенно положил руки ему на спину. Артур слабо улыбнулся.

– Ты перевернул мою жизнь, Мерлин. Ты научил меня, что любовь не всегда убивает. Ради любви, ради тебя, я хочу стать лучше. – Он отстранился и посмотрел в синие, полные смятения, глаза. – Я не хочу тебя на одну ночь и не хочу тебя для забавы. Не уходи.

– Но я… – пробормотал Мерлин потерянно, – Артур, будь серьезен. Я тебе надоем. Я не могу… Ты помнишь, что было ночью. Я знаю…

– Ну, ты никчемный любовник, – Артур просто констатировал факт, игнорируя то, как Мерлин покраснел, – тоже мне проблема. Дело не в сексе.

Мерлин поднял брови, растерянный и удивленный – и Артур понял, что победил.

– Ладно, – хмыкнул он, – мне нравится секс. По правде говоря, мне довольно сильно нравится секс. И я действительно собираюсь много заниматься с тобой сексом. Я тебя хочу. Я в тебе нуждаюсь. – Он криво усмехнулся. – Если получить тебя значит, что я должен буду ходить с покусанным членом или что ты там еще в следующий раз отмочишь – то ладно, я согласен.

– Придурок, – насупился Мерлин. В этом слове было больше ласки, чем в каком-либо другом, – я тебя только чуть-чуть прикусил!

– Рассказывай! Я не уверен, что ты не пытался меня кастрировать! Наверно, Моргана тебя подговорила, вредная чертовка! – фыркнул Артур, настойчиво дергая его за потрепанную рубашку. Кстати, надо будет проследить, чтобы гардероб Мерлина пополнился. Если он собирается официально признать его любовником, то не разрешит и дальше ходить оборванцем. Пожалуй, в красном он будет мил… – Раздевайся и возвращайся в постель. Слишком рано вставать.

– Да, мой господин – усмехнулся Мерлин. Но повиновался.

Когда в следующий раз Артур проснулся, солнце, играя лучами и всполохами, растеклось по всей комнате. А Мерлин, раскинув руки и ноги, разметался по всей кровати. И пускал слюни Артуру на грудь.

Мерлин во всех отношениях был плох в постели.

Но Артур никогда не был так счастлив.

– Я и тебя сделаю счастливым, – пообещал он, нежно взъерошив спутанные темные волосы. – Вот увидишь.

 

Конец.


End file.
